The invention relates to means for hanging pipes, conductors, cables and the like in industrial environments.
Various hook-shaped hangers are currently available for supporting pipes in accordance with both state and local safety codes.
One cable support arrangement is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,081 entitled xe2x80x9cCable Support Having Pivotally and Slidable Retainerxe2x80x9d. This support arrangement can be fixedly attached to a beam support or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,631 entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Pipe Hangerxe2x80x9d discloses a pipe hanger arranged for attachment to a ceiling beam that allows the hanger to be raised and lowered in the vertical plane as well as limited rotation in the horizontal plane.
One example of a wire and cable support that is engagable with a support cable that allows movement of the support along the cable in the horizontal plane is found within U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,416 entitled xe2x80x9cWire and Cable Support Systemxe2x80x9d.
However, when such pipes and conduits are to be temporarily connected with existing I-beams and interconnecting ceiling struts, it is often convenient to attach the pipes and conduits to the existing I-beams and struts by using duct tape and/or bailing wire, which is later removed. The use of such tape and/or wire limits the movement of the pipes and conduits in the vertical and horizontal plane.
One purpose of the instant invention is to disclose adjustable hook shaped hangers that can be temporarily connected to both I-beams and ceiling struts, for pipe and conduit support without having to tape or tie the pipe or conduit to the I-beams or ceiling struts while allowing movement of the pipe or conduit without having to disconnect the pipe or conduit, and without having to remove the hangers from the I-beams or struts.
A two-part pipe and cable rotary hanger includes a first U-shaped section having one end adapted for engaging within slots formed in ceiling struts and an opposite end arranged for receiving a hook-shaped support arm. A further embodiment includes a wing-shaped adapter that attaches to a ceiling I-beam and receives the rotary hanger along a center portion thereof.